


Yellow and Cream

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Series: The Colors of Fate [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Semi Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, You Have Been Warned, and also to put nott in a nice dress, give nott nice things please, i wrote this just because i need other people to ship my ships, in canon AND in this fic, nott is an adult, one couple is already together, one couple is gonna fumble into it quickly, one couple will take their sweet damn time, this will be explicit and has adult humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: Someone- or something has been stealing away interspecies couples in an otherwise idyllic town. Some blackmail and grooming later, and our heroes are now on the case! This has it all folks, fake-marriage, sexually-explicit humor, and Caleb actually getting a bath! Set at some point in the future, where Yasha is actually there!





	1. Chapter 1

 

The merry band of two humans, two tieflings, a half-orc, a goblin, and Yasha had been together for a while when, at the outskirts of a large city, they were gently captured by Crown’s Guard. The capture side of it was unusual in and of itself- as was the fact that the Guard made a concentrated effort to simply exhaust the band and not hurt them. The group eventually found themselves in a courtroom, all but Nott gagged and all bound, a woman peering over them, her expression somber.

Her skin was a deep brown, with green blushing and freckles, teeth jagged and many of them capped with gold. “Ah, I’m so sorry about this, but this had to be done,” She apologized, directing her words to Nott, who tried to hold back her panic when she noticed her porcelain mask missing. “I am Rather, Rather the meek, and I am the mayor of this city, and as a fellow goblin-blooded woman, I thought you might be a good person to talk to, of the folk in your group,”

“I- I- me?” Nott stuttered out, clutching at her cloak in visible distress, Caleb trying to pull her to him, though he was bound. “I’m just a little halfling girl!”

“Cut the bullshit,” Rather said with an air of finality, “You’re as much a goblin as my mother was, Gods rest her soul,” She sighed and took from a table behind her a stack of papers and laid them out on the floor in front of the group. Each had a lifelike drawing of a mixed-species couple- many contained goblins or tieflings, and each had “MISSING” written in bold at the top. “We noticed your group in the outskirts, and you all looked rather powerful, so please, help us,”

“I- I am not the leader of our group, I can’t decide that,” Nott squeaked out, “That would be Fjord, or-or Caleb, or Beauxregard!”

Rather sighed and looked at the large half-orc, “The handsome one with the scar, that Fjord?” When Nott nodded furiously, Rather removed his gag, “Ok then, Fjord, these fine folks, all of them newlyweds, have gone missing in the past two weeks- ten couples in total, none of them were couples of same-race pairings, do you understand?”

Fjord nodded, “And some of them were goblins? I thought our companion was the exception to the rule of goblins being with only their own kind,” When Rather shot him an icy glare he gulped and continued, “What exactly would you like us to do, ma’am?”

“You’ll be split into pairings, and pretend to be newlyweds,” Rather declared, producing 3 sets of wedding rings, “We already have the pairs set, do not argue, the blue tiefling will act as the purple’s little sister,”

Muffled cries of outrage came from both Jester and Mollymauk, and Nott could hear in her head the way that they were likely decrying the insensitivity of Rather, and the little goblin could not hold back a bout of giggles that made her collapse onto her human companion.

“So, what do we get out of it?” Fjord asked Rather, his keen eyes keeping a close watch on his environment, “And what punishment if we refuse?”

Rather grinned, and Nott quieted, suddenly reminded of the way her father would grin when he was about to punish her, “If you refuse? You will be stripped of all but your smallclothes, and left on the mountains, separated. If you comply, all your rations, lodging, and clothing for the duration of your stay- within reason- will be paid for, and you shall leave this place with as much gold as we see fit. That could mean ten gold each- or 100 gold per enemy felled,” She picked up one of the papers, one that showed a boy who looked just like Rather and a dwarven girl with riotous curls, “My baby brother, he is among the taken, and all I ask is that you find them,”

Fjord looked at the rest of the group, “Well? I don’t think we have much of a choice…” He looked at the group and saw Beaux, fidgeting in her binds; Yasha, glaring as she usually did; Molly and Jester still attempting to yell at Rather; Caleb, doing his best to fuss at Nott; and Nott, a glint in her eyes, staring straight back at Fjord so piercingly that Fjord found himself having to hold back a blush at the intensity. “We’ll do it, miss Rather, ma’am,”

Rather smiled a much less intense smile, one that appeared to actually have joy, and called the guards into action, “It’s makeover time!”

The still-bound group was led to what appeared to be a bathhouse, where they were stripped of all but their smallclothes and unbound, weapons whisked away before they could protest. The girls were led to one side, the boys (and Molly) led to the other. “We need you all clean before we get you into your clothes,” The guards explained. “The bath is divided, but you may speak over the partition. There is no way out but the way in, so you cannot leave until you are clean,” A female guard joined the girls, and a male the boys.

As Jester joyfully stripped, Nott hesitantly removed the bandages on her arms and ears. Beaux removed her smallclothes and dived into the bath more quickly than even Nott’s sharp sight could discern, while Yasha elegantly disrobed.

“So, you don’t actually paint your lips that color then?” Jester asked, playfully flicking the air near Yasha’s areola, “That’s so cool, black booby dots,” She grinned and flicked her tail, “And Nott, you naughty girl, you have so many piercings! I would never have guessed that you-”

“You do know we can hear you, right?” Molly said loudly, “I really didn’t need to know what color my best friend’s ‘booby dots’ are,”

“Well, Nott’s are the same color as-”

“We don’t want to know, Jester!” Molly scolded, “Just get on with the bathing, ok?”

As the other girls got into the water, Nott hesitated, self-conscious around the larger, more well-endowed women she was friends with, she used her hair to cover her small breasts and just stood by the water, “I- do I have to bathe?” she squeaked out, “I bathed last week! Alone!”

“So that’s where Caleb gets his bad bathing habits,” Molly teased, and laughed, “Nott, you should see him, it’s taking all of Fjord’s strength to get him to even consider getting in the water if you won’t,”

“Nott, I am right there with you- if you won’t ba-” There was a splash and then the sound of Caleb sputtering, “Mollymauk! Why did you do that! Now I’m soaking wet!”

As Nott panicked at the thought of what might have happened to her best friend, she felt arms around her waist and large breasts at her back, “Gotcha,” Yasha whispered in her ear, and before she could even scream the little goblin found herself in the water, “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Caleb, we were wrong, these people are mad!” Nott screeched, “Yasha dumped me in the water!”

“Yeah she did, ya big baby goblin,” Beaux teased, “Hey, wait, how old are you anyway, Nott?” Beaux asked as she started to wash her hair, “I know that like, the rest of us are adults, but are you?”

On the other side of the partition, Caleb was pouting in a corner, his hair wet for the first time in months, and very unhappy. Fjord was seemingly interested in the women’s conversation, and Caleb sighed to himself.

“I’m twenty-two, thank you very much!” Nott declared, “I’m as much an adult as the rest of you, you know? Caleb wouldn’t let me drink until he knew I was an adult! And my piercings, you can’t get any at all until you’re an adult goblin, and I have a lot, even Jester said,”

“So why does Caleb baby you all the time?” Beaux asked, “I mean, he kinda babies everyone, but you especially,”

“Because, well… because he’s Caleb!” Nott cried out, “He has his reasons, and they’re not mine to share, so ask him, but leave me out of it!”

“Hey Caleb-” Beaux started,

“No,” Caleb replied.

The rest of the bath passed without incident, though Molly had to physically take charge and wash and rinse Caleb’s hair. “Your hair is so nice, the color is amazing, why don’t you wash it more?” Molly asked him, “Really, I know many people who would kill for this color or texture,”

“I don’t… like water near my head…” Caleb gritted out, “It is a long story, if you buy me enough drinks, mayhaps I will tell,”

“Understandable,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how goblin ages work in D&D, I just used my own age for Nott, since it is a very "adult" age that is still a bit young. And masc-nonbinary Mollymauk makes my nonbinary heart soar


	2. Chapter 2

Once the bath was done, the groups were led to a room where they were all given new smallclothes, rings, and clothing. Jester was outfitted with a fancy copper-embroidered crimson cloak with a black corseted dress that came down to her knees; Yasha was given a loose, toga-like dress, with each side matching the eye above it, a silver belt cinching the waist; Beaux an outfit not unlike her usual, but all in white and silver; Caleb was given an open pastel teal shirt with golden embroidery, billowy pants the color of Molly’s skin, and a cream velvet cloak; Mollymauk was given a simple button-up shirt of cream, and tight-fitting black pants with copper embroidery, and a silken cloak of sunset hues with a copper phoenix; Fjord was dressed in what might be called a pirate’s costume, the shirt a pale yellow and pants a deep, rich green; Nott was dressed in a poofy, decadent, lacy dress of the same yellow as Fjord’s shirt.

When Nott tried to find some bandages, the guard with them laughed, “You don’t need to hide who you are here,” She told her, “No one will care that you’re a goblin, the mayor’s ma was one, and her dad is a tiefling, you’re in no danger based on your race,”

“But I’m not used to having my skin bare…” She protested weakly, “Are you sure people won’t be scared of me? I have a lot of teeth, and they are very sharp!”

“But you look so pretty in your dress!” Jester exclaimed as the boys (and Molly) joined them, “And look, you match Fjord! Isn’t that sooo cute?”

“And you match Caleb and Molly,” Nott replied, “Wait, if you match them, and you’re supposed to be Molly’s sister, and- and Beaux and Yasha… oh- oh my,”

Rather opened the door to the room and beamed at the gathered group, “Oh yes, this will do nicely! The goblin and the half-orc, the purple tiefling and the human male, and the tall one with the female human, that will definitely work,” She nodded to herself in approval, “Any questions?”

“H-how is it going to be plausible that Nott and Fjord are… er…” Caleb scratched his head, “You know… he is a almost thrice her size!”

“My da was bigger, and my ma smaller, and here I stand before you, the spitting image of my da- goblins are tougher than you think, human,”

“But Nott and I are already close, it would be much more believable!” Caleb insisted, “Mollymauk and I, we hardly know each other, Yasha is his friend, and Jester knows Fjo-”

“Enough!” Rather bellowed with surprising volume for her stature, “Tell me, boy- are you in love with the goblin girl?”

“No, not in love, but I do love h-”

“Then I won’t change it!” Rather told him, “I paired ya not just on aesthetics, but based on strength, ya numb nuts! An orc-blooded and a goblin are strong in a fight, so are a magic tiefling and a wizard, and one from the divine blood- yes, I could tell, its the goblin in me- is good with a monk,” She nodded to herself and Caleb noted that that seemed to be a habit of this woman, “Any other questions?”

No one did.

 

* * *

 

 

 

And so, the troupe was led, one pairing at a time, to the three most well-kept inns of the city. As Nott settled in the room, she fidgeted with her dress. “I- its not even sun down, they must have knocked us out at one point,” She told Fjord, “Last I remember, they ambushed us as we were waking up for the morning,”

“Aye, that’s what I remember too,” Fjord sat on the bed as he watched Nott pace, “What Caleb said back there, that he loved you, what was that about?”

“Oh, yes, we do love each other,” Nott told him as she peered into the chest of drawers, “But like family, he’s the first real family I ever had, my goblin family… well, they resented me, for a lot of reasons, but Caleb, he knows who I am and accepts it,”

“So, you love him, but you’re not in love with him?” Fjord clarified, “I always assumed, seein’ as y’all are so close…”

“Oh no, no no no!” Nott waved her clawed hands frantically at him, “I am not, nor have I been, in love with Caleb!”

Fjord laid back so his back was fully on the bed and laughed, eyes covered by his work-worn hands, “Gods, I’m so stupid, I thought y’all were together this whole time! I owe Beauregard ten gold,”

“I- I’m sorry?” She squeaked out before sitting next to him, “And if you want, I can sleep on the floor, I don’t need a bed,”

Fjord sat up and looked at her, really looked. Her yellow eyes with their crimson pupils could look through his soul (or so it seemed); her skin was smoother than his, and a deeper, richer green, much more consistent in color and texture than his; her hair was long, he realized, the color of the seaweed they wrapped rice with, straight and silky; her hands, skillful at stealing, were spindly like the legs of a spider and tipped with claws more well-maintained than one would think. “I don’t mind sharing,” He told her, and she grinned sheepishly, with teeth so sharp they could kill him in an instant, should she be so inclined, “I know I’m half-orc, but I promise to not bite or tear at you unless you ask, like a true gentleman,”

“O-ok,” She replied, “They left us changes of clothes, and some for sleeping in the chest of drawers and the closet,” She twitched at her dress once more, “There are a lot of dresses in there, and I’ve never worn a real, not sewn by me dress before, it's kind of overwhelming,” She bolted up, “Gaaah! I need to do something! Anything!”

“Well,” Fjord said slowly, “How about you teach me how to steal? Back before Alfield, you did say you would, and I would love to learn, and I may not be the best student, but I promise I’ll try my best, ma’am,”

“... if you’re sure…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Across town, Mollymauk was parading around, Caleb’s hand in his, “I’m sure we’ll find a library soon, darling, then we can find a book to read, together!” Molly’s mind was spinning like a top, a plan beginning to formulate. In the bath, Caleb had denied being in love with Nott, and that? That thought unleashed all the emotions and possibilities that Molly had been trying to keep at bay. With Jester sulking in her room at the inn, Molly was free to parade around with Caleb, who was playing the role of long-suffering husband incredibly well.

“Molly, please slow down,” Caleb begged, trying to hide the fact that he was breathing heavily, “Molly, I am a bookworm, not an athlete!”

Molly sheepishly slowed his pace, and found that they were at a bookstore, “Oh, this will do nicely!” And he pulled Caleb into the store.

Behind the counter was a goblin of androgynous gender, with thick white-streaked jet-black hair in a long braid down their back. “If you steal anything, I’ll know, and it’ll be the stockades for you, just so ya know,” they told the pair, “Now, ring the bell when you are ready to buy something, hmm?”

“Will do!” Molly replied, and watched as Caleb was overwhelmed by the amount of books before him, “I’ll leave you to it, come find me in the stacks when you’ve found 3 books, that’ll be a good start,”

Caleb nodded, and rushed into the store like Jester when they had gone to that massive sweets shoppe. Molly himself tapped on the counter, “Ah, shopkeeper, do you think you could possibly help me find something in particular?”

 

* * *

 

 

In the last of three well-kept inns, two women were sequestered away. Naked and sweaty, Yasha and Beaux laid in their bed, dazed and happy, “So, all those times of me calling your body ‘divine’ and you thought I was being literal?” Beaux asked, laughing at her lover, “You are a strange one, love,”

“I thought you knew!” Yasha replied defensively, “I mean, I’m super tall, too tall to be completely human! And my skin tone? You really thought a human was this pale?”

Beaux laid a trail of kisses on Yasha’s breasts, “Hey, I don’t judge- I was too distracted by your eyes, and your muscles,” She grinned, “It was cute how you dunked Nott in the water, little goblin didn’t know what hit her!”

“Nott is sweet, she just needed a little push to get going with the bath,” She trailed a calloused finger down the dip of Beaux’s back, “I hope she and Fjord will be alright, they’re both…”

“Idiots with crushes?”

“Idiots with crushes,” Yasha agreed, “And Mollymauk… oh, that tiefling is in over his head, you know that? He’s been crying and lamenting to me that ‘the one time! The one time Yasha! The one bloody time i have a crush, and the man is in a relationship with an adorable little goblin!’ every single time he got drunk and it was just us,” She had added flourishes and an accent when she quoted her friend, obviously fed up with the drama, “I can’t believe Fjord and Mollymauk thought that Caleb and Nott are together, it's ridiculous!”

“Oh, I know, I know,” Beaux soothed as she moved to straddle the larger woman’s beautiful abs, “And yet they can’t tell that we’ve been together since that night I came back with all those bruises…” She kissed her lover tenderly, “You know I love you, right?”

“I know,” Yasha smiled and licked Beaux’s nose, “And I, you- I’m sorry I keep having to leave… but at least we can write when we’re apart,”

“And have bed-breaking sex when we’re together!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments will make me write more, and faster! and the outfits, do you think they clash? i'm not used to working with non-humanoid skintones in fic =n=  
> i hope you like it, and please no spoilers, i watch the show via youtube, not the stream!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a letter from Rather, and some bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight tw for child death mention in Caleb and Molly's section, but as it is just in passing, I will not be tagging it in the fic. there is comfort immediately after though, so that's good!

When dinner was delivered to all three pairings (and Jester), it was accompanied by a letter from Rather.

 

* * *

 

_ Hello, my friends. I am glad that you have settled into your rooms, and I hope you will enjoy your time here, despite the severity of the problem you are here to solve.  You will find clothing that should fit, as well as coin purses as full as I was able to provide.  _

_ To increase the probability that you will find what has taken the couples, I have come up with some tasks for you to do, which, even should they prove useless, should provide some semblance of entertainment. _

_ I would like each pairing to make merry with the common folk in their inn, to visit shoppes, and to be as “lovey-dovey” in public as possible, and for the love of the gods, use pet names. You do not have to, but it would please me greatly should each pair wear the outfit that matches their “spouse”, but that is up to you! Explore the city, make gentle inquiries, and do your best to appear as newlyweds living their best lives. Should anything happen, or should you find something, the red-headed barmaid at each tavern is one of my cousins- they are triplets, and know how to contact me without a fuss. _

_ Should you run into another of the pairings while investigating, greet as old friends, so as to not arouse suspicion that you are not the newlyweds you claim to be. _

_ Gods’ Speed to you _

_ -Rather the Meek _

 

* * *

 

 

As Fjord read the letter aloud quietly to Nott, she set about to finding an area where she might be able to change into her nightclothes unnoticed… and failed to, lest she wished to disrobe in the closet, but she did not like that idea in the slightest, no she did not. 

“Well, this will be an adventure, hm?” Fjord chuckled to himself, “I’ve never really been in a relationship where either myself or the other party wished to use pet names,”

Nott squeaked and nodded, “Ah, me too! I’ve always just been a bed warmer to other goblins, never anything special,” At Fjord’s raised eyebrow she waved her hands frantically, “N-not in a sexual way, I have very warm body heat, so in winters that were harsh my family would hire me out to others in the warren so that they might be warm and my family would have coin,”

“So have you ever, you know…” He shrugged, “been a bed-warmer, sexually?”

“N-not really,” She replied, “Or, rather, it was for one person, and mostly so my family would stop asking me why I didn’t,”

“So why didn’t you until it got to that point?” Fjord’s voice was genuinely curious now, “If you don’t mind me asking, ma’am,”

“I-,” Nott sighed, “I’ve never been attracted to goblins, sexually. I had a few boyfriends and girlfriends, and I did love them, but I never wanted to sleep with them,” She could still see the lovely smile of her first love, but then she also could see the way her gut had been torn open in a raid by a bandit they had overestimated. “W-what about you, Fjord, since we’re talking about sexual exploits,”

“I’ve been mostly too busy on the sea for sex,” Fjord replied, “Of course, you put a bunch of seamen on a boat and they’re gonna fuck if they’re on the water long enough, but I guess I just… would rather have a real, personal connection with someone even before the clothes come off, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” She looked at her pretty dress and avoided his eyes, “Thank you for earlier, for letting me teach you, it felt nice that you were interested in learning my tricks,”

“I’m terrible at it, so thank you for being patient with me,” He patted her hair a bit awkwardly, “It’s a bit late now, isn’t it? Maybe we should start on getting some sleep…”

“Ah, yes, that might be good,” Nott agreed, “But I uh… I would like to get some alchohol first, if that’s alright,”

“I’ll go with you, make sure you don’t drink too much,”

“That sounds nice,”

 

 

* * *

 

Jester was braiding Mollymauk’s hair while Caleb was reading the letter, her tail flicking in mild irritation. “Ugh, why did I have to be the one left out?” She pouted, “I want to be pretending to be married to someone!”

“And I wish I was with Nott, but we cannot always get what we wish for, my friend,” Caleb told her, “I am highly tempted to send Frumpkin to find her, but I also do not wish to make her think I distrust her,”

“Well, as she said earlier, she is an adult,” Molly offered, “Why do you worry so much? Or is it that you dislike me so much you don’t want to pretend to be my husband?”

“It is nothing against you, my friend, and I apologize if I ever made you believe that I dislike you,” Caleb said, “And I worry so much… well, the reason I worry so much is that I do not want to lose someone dear to me again,”

“Again?” Jester looked up sharply, “Who else did you lose?”

“Everyone,” Caleb said quietly, then slumped into the floor as he snapped his fingers and a familiar orange tabby sauntered into his lap, “I am suddenly quite tired, would you mind going back to your room, Jester, so we can get some rest?”

“But I wanted to have a sleepover!” Jester pouted, “You guys are no fun!”

Mollymauk tossed the other tiefling a small bag of coin, “Go get some pastries, Jester, then go to bed,” When she opened her mouth to protest he put a hand up, “Please, my friend, it is getting late, and we have things to do tomorrow,”

“Fine! I didn’t wanna spend any more time with you doo doo heads anyway!” Jester shouted before slamming the door and thundering down the stairs.

Molly turned to see that Caleb had his head buried in his cat’s fur, and noticed that there was a slight shaking to the human man’s shoulders, “I’m sorry,” Caleb muttered through the fur, “D-did I yell at her?”

“No, you didn’t,” He answered, “I think she was just in shock that the mood went so sour so fast,”

“My family…” Caleb whispered, just barely audible to Molly, “I was off at the market, and left my wife and our infant daughters alone… they were sick, so I was getting medicine for them…” the man swallowed hard, “when I came back… it was a bandit raid gone wrong… my wife, she was a cleric, tried to fight them off… so much blood…”

“May I hug you?” Molly asked gently, and did so when Caleb nodded, “I- I’m so sorry, I don’t even know what to say,”

“Our daughters, they died a week later from the sickness, because the medicine I bought was a fake,” He curled into Molly’s hug, Frumpkin purring loudly, “I buried them together, and a year later, I was caught stealing from an apothecary… the guards there, they dumped my head in water until i stopped struggling, held me down until i was on the verge of drowning…”

“Gods, Caleb,” Molly breathed out, “No wonder you don’t take baths,”

“That prison was where I met Nott, you know,” Caleb wiped the tears from his eyes, “She was badly beaten, and her eyes were so defeated, so sad… they reminded me of my daughters’ eyes… if anything happened to her, if she died… I… don’t know if I could handle it…”

Mollymauk tightened the hug, “I know how you feel, a bit, everyone loves Nott, you have to know that we’ll protect her,” He turned Caleb so that they were facing each other and he kissed the man’s forehead, “Though I do have to admit, I was a bit jealous of her until today,”

“What, why?” Caleb was clearly perplexed.

“I thought your love was romantic,” Molly was sheepish and it showed, “And from the moment I met you, Caleb Widogast, from the moment you cast ‘detect magic’ on me, I have had a massive, schoolchild crush on you,”

“O-on me?”

“On you. I know you’re emotionally vulnerable right now, so I’m going to make myself a cot out of pillows and sleep on the floor tonight,” He declared, finally releasing the hug, “unless you want to cuddle, I hear that that’s highly comforting,”

“I… I haven’t slept in a bed alone outside of a prison since I met Nott,” Caleb confessed, “And I think… it might be nice to ‘cuddle’ someone new,”

 

* * *

 

 

In their room, Beauregard and Yasha slept through dinner in a broken bed, sticky and satisfied and thoroughly fucked.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Two days passed in the idyllic city that Nott had learned was called Grevemoore. The city was large, yet calm, and Nott found herself slightly overwhelmed with the amount of friendly goblins that she encountered. And not only that, but the way people there did not seem to distrust or hate her at first glance. She could walk down the street in broad daylight, holding Fjord’s hand, and no one would give her a second glance or assume she was a child. 

Nott liked holding Fjord’s hand, it was large and calloused and warm, though it was always slightly damp, and it was very comforting. Fjord, in general, was comforting. He was large and imposing, with a voice like melted butter and brown sugar, and he smelled like the road and the sea and adventure. 

“Where to next, little love?” Fjord asked her, snapping Nott out of her train of thought, “We could try another inn, see if they have any unusual liquor?” 

Nott looked up to see Fjord’s big, goofy grin and coughed before replying, “Ah yes, that might, that might be fun!” She looked down at her dress, which was a deep brown high-waisted corduroy skirt with a poofy white shirt under it, and fiddled with the sleeves, “You did do well on your lessons today, so I suppose maybe we could stop by the fish market before, we do have the money, after all,”

“We do,” He said with a nod, “But didn’t you say you weren’t too fond of fish? The bones get stuck in your teeth, right?”

“I- I said that ages ago, and you remembered, all this time?” She asked with a squeak, “And fish markets also have crabs, and little shrimps, I quite like those,”

“Alright,” He tightened his hand for a moment and they were off. The city was well-planned, and easy to navigate, with walkways and roads that were incredibly kept. “And of course I remembered what you said about the fish, I try to remember all the things y’all say about yourselves,” He looked down at her, “I care about all y’all, so I try to remember so I don’t mess up or do anythin’ stupid, like giving fish to a goblin who doesn’t like it,”

“Nott?” A voice called out as the pair approached the fish market, “Nott the Brave, is that you?” The pair turned to see Caleb and Mollymauk holding hands and approaching them, a book in Caleb’s free hand. “We haven’t seen you in years!” It was Molly talking, and Nott suddenly remembered that their merry band was supposed to be just old friends, running into each other by chance, “I’ve married Caleb, you do remember your old best friend, my dear? And we decided to honeymoon in this fine town!”

“Hello again,” Caleb smiled fondly at Nott, “I almost didn’t recognise you Nott, all prettied up in that fine dress,”

“Oh Caleb, I missed you too,” Nott said, “After Fjord and I get dinner, maybe you would like to meet us at the Inn? We’re staying at the Keno Beverage House, on the south end,”

“That sounds like fun, should we bring Jester, or will this be a double date?” Caleb asked, “She’s been pouting the entire time we’ve been here,”

“Oh, please bring Jester!” Nott insisted, “I haven’t seen her in a while, and I miss having another girl around!”

“Will do!” Molly agreed, “Now, we’re off! See you two tonight!”

As her best friend walked off, Nott smiled in relief, “Oh good, he’s doing well,” The relief in her voice was palpable, “I was afraid that he would be a nervous wreck,” She smiled up at Fjord, “Let’s go get some food,”

When they got to the fish market, Fjord was able to sweet talk the vendors into giving them a discount on their wares, one even going so far as to cook their food in exchange for the story of how they met.

“I was visiting an old friend of mine, Beauregard, and Nott had been renting a room in Beaux’s home,” Fjord explained as the fisherman roasted crabs and skewered shrimps, “It was love at first sight for me- most people see a half-orc with a scar like mine and go running… but she stared me down and asked what the hell I was doing there. Took her a while to warm up to me, and I had to go through an over protective best friend, but it was worth it to be able to put a ring on her finger and hear her say she loves me,”

“That’s sweet,” The fisherman cooed, “Though yer bride seems mighty shy right now,”

“I’m just… embarrassed,” Nott said, “And… I really want those shrimps, a lot, Fjord, I didn’t realise just how hungry I was until just now!”

“They’ll be ready soon, little love,” He soothed, “Did you want to stop anywhere else before we go back to the inn?”

“N-not really, but maybe… maybe tomorrow we could go for a walk along the farmlands,” She replied, then grinned when the fisherman handed them their food, “Oh thank the gods!” She squeaked, then tossed him a gold coin before tearing into a shrimp skewer, somehow managing to avoid making a mess of her shirt.

Fjord chuckled at her and guided her to a bench, where the two ate the spoils of their evening as the sun set. He thought it rather endearing how she tore into her food like she had not eaten in years, but was oh so careful to not make a mess of it.

“So, why was it again that you left your warren?” Fjord asked as he dismembered a crab, “Was it because you couldn’t find anyone you wanted to settle down with?”

Nott stopped eating and sighed, “Kinda? But also I didn’t want to be the wife of our leader, so it was that or leave, and I left,” She stole a leg from Fjord’s crab, ate it, then continued, “Plus, I’m pretty sure I’m a bastard, I’m kinda tall for my warren, so the man who raised me hated me, my childhood was rough even by goblin standards… even if the warren leader hadn’t proposed, I… would have left sooner than later,” She stole another crab leg, “I’m much happier here than I ever was there, you’re a really comforting person to be around, Fjord,”

Fjord turned away at that and rubbed the back of his head while blushing furiously, “You’re just sayin’ that Nott…”

“I’m not, I swear!” She protested, “I’m terrible at lying, and at feelings, you know this!” She spotted his blush and quieted, “I’ve thought that since the carnival, you know… it’s getting late, let’s head back,”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Across town, Caleb and Molly were sitting on their bed, thighs touching as they ate on their dinner, quiet and calm. Molly’s tail was curled around to touch the far side of Caleb’s waist and the air was filled with contentment. 

“Mollymauk…” Caleb started, “May I… may I kiss you?”

Molly choked on the vegetable he had been eating, cleaned the mess, and took a deep breath. “Gods, whatever I had expected you to say, it had not been that, Caleb,” At Caleb’s sheepish smile, Molly gently took the plates from their laps and set them aside, “You may kiss me, Caleb, and I thank you for asking, that was kind of you,”

“I would never kiss you without asking first, that is bad form,” He replied as he gently took Molly’s head in his hands. Caleb looked hard at the tiefling, at the soft purple skin and elaborate tattoo, at the blood red eyes framed by midnight blue lashes, the hair that he artfully arranged around polished and adorned horns, and was struck for not the first time by how beautiful this being was. “Forgive me, Molly, I was struck by how lovely you are, and it distracted me for a moment,”

Mollymauk’s cheeks deepened with a blush and he smirked, “You gonna kiss me or what, you hobo wizard?”

And with that, Caleb closed the minimal gap between them and their lips met gently. He pulled back a moment, then rushed forward again, and they fell into a heap as the kiss deepened, and when they finally had to break for air, the pair broke into a fit of laughter. 

As the laughter finally died down, Jester barged into the room. She was all prettied up, with many braids and beads in her hair, and dressed in a light and flowy dress with ribbons everywhere. “Are you doo doo heads ready to go yet? I wanna go see Nott!”

Caleb sat up and gestured to a chair by the bedside table, “First, sit, we need to go over what we found today, yes?” As Jester closed the door behind her and sat in the chair she was practically bouncing, “I’ve been reading through the book I bought, and it seems that every thirteen years, thirteen mixed species couples are taken by someone or some thing, and never seen again,”

“And I went to the brothel!” Jester declared, “They didn’t know anything though, and no one was my type, so it was a bust on my end, so that’s it, report over, time to go see Nott and Fjord!” She stopped for a moment, then narrowed her eyes at the pair, “Were you two… flirting before I got in here?!”

“No frauline, we were kissing,” Caleb told her, nonchalance in his voice and a bit of a cocky smile on his face, “My first kiss in about three or four years, it was very nice,”

Jester rolled her eyes, “Sure you were, I’ll believe that the moment Fjord tells Nott how he feels about her,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the sun set, Beauregard and Yasha sat on the roof of their inn and munched on some apples. “This place is… a little too good to be true, isn’t it?” Beaux mused, “The weather is nice, the farmland is fertile, there’s an inlet that leads to the ocean, and no one here is prejudiced,”

“It does seem a bit odd,” Yasha agreed as she idly caressed her lover’s thigh. “You think it has something to do with the couples going missing?”

“Listen Yasha, all I’m saying is that what with the devil toad and the gnolls, and whatever else we’ve encountered, it seems like a lot of things are suddenly really hungry,” She shrugged, “I dunno, I just think… maybe there’s a vengeful God or something that keeps the hate out of this place in exchange for couples in love?”

“I hope you’re wrong, love,” Yasha sighed.

“I do too.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! I'm arellasmercy.tumblr.com and I'm always looking for new friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small, friendly reminder that I watch the episodes on Mondays!

 

 

The Keno Beverage House was located in the absolute center of Grevemoore. It was a large, stately building of polished stone, with gardens all around and the best wine selection of the area. Inside, Fjord and Nott were sitting on their shared bed, and Nott was looking intently at the man before her.

“Before Caleb and Molly and Jester get here, I want to make one thing crystal clear,” Nott told him as she grabbed his hands and held them firmly, “I care about you. You are dear to me, I find you very comforting, and I enjoy your company. I- I know I’m not good at feelings, I’m way better at making sexual innuendos, but… but I don’t think anyone is good at emotions, really, and…”

“I care about you too Nott,” Fjord interjected, “And I’ll be the first to admit, your innuendos caught me off guard at first, but it’s charming once you get used to it,” He smiled down at their intertwined hands, “Nott, I have something to say too… I-”

A loud rapping on the door interrupted them, “You two have guests in the carnation garden! It’s two tieflings and a human!” A voice called out, “They’ve just arrived,”

“We’ll be right there,” Fjord called out, “C’mon then, let’s go,”

When they arrived in the carnation garden, the pair was greeted by a trio of smiling faces. The night was spent drinking and making merry, Nott and Jester dancing and singing together by the end while Fjord and Molly laughed and Caleb smiled. In the end, as the sun began to rise, all five went up to Fjord and Nott’s room and crashed on their large and luxurious bed.

When Molly awoke, he could feel his tail twined around Caleb’s arm as the human slept on his chest, Nott’s clawed foot resting on the outside of his thigh, Fjord’s back under his calves, and Jester’s stomach pressed against his horns, and though he was thoroughly crowded, he felt incredibly loved and content.

Molly felt Nott’s foot move and the bed shift, and he opened a single crimson eye to see his goblin companion getting up from the bed and moving to grab her flask from a table. “Good morning, Nott,” He greeted in a whisper, “How is everything?”

The girl startled and almost spat out whatever concoction was in her flask, “It’s good, e-everything is good,” She smiled her toothy smile, “I think I- I might end up missing being able to walk around without concealing my identity, once this- once this is over…”

“I can understand that,” Molly agreed, “You and Fjord haven’t killed each other yet, that’s a good thing,” He segued. “I’m proud of both of you,”

“I- I would never kill Fjord!” Nott all but shouted, “He’s far too handsome to kill without reason!” She turned her head to make sure that Fjord hadn’t awoken before continuing, “Besides… I’d rather give him the ‘little death’ before either of us die, if you know what I mean,”

“I’m… afraid that I don’t know,” Molly replied, “Is that an innuendo?”

She nodded, “It’s a way to say orgasm,” She winked at him then sat down and looked at Fjord a bit solemnly, “... but also, I’d like to kiss him, maybe, or go on dates, or be what we’ve been pretending to be, but for real,”

“...” He sighed, “Nott, were I not trapped in place by our sleeping friends, I would hug you right now,”

“I-its ok,” She stuttered, eyes a bit downcast, “I’m happy for you though, Caleb seems very happy,” At Molly’s surprised look she raised an eyebrow, “Yes, I could tell, you kept staring at each other’s lips all night last night,” She reached over and ruffled his hair, “For the two years I’ve known him, Caleb has been in mourning, he deserves to find someone to love, he deserves a second chance at true love, and I- I think you suit him well.”

“That- that means a lot, Nott,” Molly smiled at her, “and as soon as everyone wakes up, I’m going to hug you, you little goblin,”

After a while, everyone roused and Molly did indeed give Nott a hug and a kiss on the forehead. After breakfast, the trio who had slept over left, many a wave left in their wake, and Nott and Fjord set about getting ready for their day.

 

* * *

 

 

As Yasha and Beauregard finished their breakfast, a strange man slipped them a slip of paper. He came and went so quickly that neither caught even a single detail.

 

Come One

Come All

 

When we are Done                                                                                          

None shall take the Fall.                                                                                 

 

Aasimar, leave us be-                                         

  Monk, stay away.                                                

 

Or you shall become a Tree       

And your wife sunk into the Bay.

 

The Goblin has the mark,                                                  

As does the Hunter of Blood.                                                 

 

Heed our warning.                                                                                               

Stay Away.                                                                                               

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger, got sidelined by real life, didn't have the motivation to write the usual amount by the time it hit 800 views!  
> Comments are loved, and come visit me on tumblr @ arellasmercy.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for sex between tw cis women, that's literally all that this chapter is until I add the other parts.

 

 

 

Yasha looked at Beau and grinned, the paper between them, “Well then,” Her grin was large as she laughed, “I think this is a threat, don’t you?”

“Yup, sure looks that way,” Beau leaned back in her seat and sighed, “Looks like something dark or infernal, then, if they’re scared of a monk and an Aasimar, huh?”

“Or something harnessing the power of light, something we could take over,” Yasha tapped her fingers on the table, “Hunter of Blood, huh? I think it’s talking about Molly, and with our luck the goblin is Nott,”

“If he wasn’t your best friend, I’d say to let them take Molly,” The monk grinned, laughing at her lover’s sour expression, “But not Nott, that girl never did anything wrong to anyone who didn’t deserve it, or who didn’t get in the way of her and something shiny,”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Yasha said with a raised eyebrow as she wrapped a muscular arm around Beau’s waist and pulled the smaller woman to her, “You’re biased, because Nott is your friend, and there is something incredibly endearing about her,”

“Damn right there is,” Beau slid into Yasha’s lap, “You know who’s more endearing? You are, because dammit woman I love you so much,”

“I love you too,” Yasha kissed the smaller woman and lifted her up, spare hand grabbing the cryptic paper. “We’re going upstairs to cuddle or fuck,” She purred into a pierced ear, “Then we’re gonna go cause a ruckus,”

“Fuck, it’s hot when you manhandle me,”

When they got upstairs, Yasha tossed Beau onto the bed then began to strip. Beau took in her lover’s form and savored each detail: pale skin, dotted with pure white scars and greying healing abrasions, large breasts with dusky gray areolas and black nipples, muscles to rival any heavyweight fighter, and small hips that directed one’s gaze to the perfect V of her mons pubis and her shapely legs. Beau herself hurried to strip, feeling Yasha’s eyes on her as she did. Yasha, for her part, loved the rich color of her lover’s skin, the perky breasts, the taut muscles and blushing of pink in her extremities.

“Gods but you’re beautiful,” They whispered in unison, resulting in laughter.

“So…” Beau gently caressed Yasha’s sides, “How about I take you apart and put you back together, beautiful?”

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” Yasha purred as she laid back onto the bed and let her legs fall open, “Hard and fast maybe? We do need to go cause a ruckus later, remember?”

“Alright, alright,” Beau slid over to the larger woman to press sweet kisses on toned abs, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful you are,” She sighed, a hand wandering down to part dusky gray folds and caress a pitch black clit, movements soft and with purpose.

Two fingers found a leaking hole and entered slowly as Beau moved the rest of her body upwards to leave a trail of kisses that lead to her lover’s nipple, biting down as the fingers entered fully. As she curled her fingers, her thumb gently rubbed the clit, gradually ramping up speed until the larger woman was panting and writhing- orgasm so close, yet so far away that it made her breathless. She added another finger and curled suddenly, receiving a sudden spurt of wet as a reward. She grinned and bit the nipple again.

After that, the smaller woman was relentless, making her lover come apart again and again until she was naught but a wet and sticky mess of loose muscles and braided hair, Beauregard’s name the only thing she could remember. 

When they were done, Beau grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water jug sitting on their table, and used it to clean the sweat and stickiness from her lover’s body with gentle care and a practiced hand. 

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Yasha said a bit lazily, “We should get married, for real,” 

“That sounds nice,” Beau agreed, “But after we finish up here, alright?”

“Ok,” Yasha smiled serenely and yawned, “Maybe we should take a nap, love,”

“That does sound nice…”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hurt my middle finger right after I finished Beau and Yasha's part, so I couldn't finish writing the other parts, I'm so, so sorry! Typing takes forever right now, but once it's healed I'll add the other parts, and also a new chapter. Again, I'm so sorry, and I'll update when I can, but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for a week without an explanation!   
> When I update with a new chapter, be sure to come back to this one to read the added parts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter contains a blowjob
> 
> Now with art:   
> http://arellasmercy.tumblr.com/post/171923001145/%C2%BD-pwyc-commissions-for-dogshades-he

 

 

Nott and Fjord sat on their bed, the little goblin’s eyes closed. “Now, remember what I taught you,” She said, her hands relaxed at her side, “And try to steal something from me,” 

Fjord looked her over, at the little bits and baubles on her person and concentrated on the coin purse hanging over her buttocks. A calloused and clawed hand darted out and went to the buckle- stopped moments before impact by a smaller hand. 

“Your breathing got fast,” She scolded, “You- you should keep it even, steady when you’re going for the prize!”

“Alright,” He nodded, “Why don’t we try with you walking?”

“No,” Her tone was final, “If you can’t steal from a stationary target, you- you can’t imagine how hard it is if they’re moving!”

“Alright ma’am,” He hung his head a bit, “I think- I’m going to go to the washroom,”

“Ok- I’ll change while you do,” She nodded at him, then called out as he was about to leave, “Oh, Fjord? You- you’re getting a lot better! I almost didn’t catch you!”

He smiled, then left.

As soon as he was gone, she stripped and moved to the full length mirror that was in their closet and looked herself over. Green skin, smooth and almost polished looking where there were no scars. Long, needle-thin scars down her abdomen from the Manticore’s teeth, a starburst scar from the Gnoll Leader where her ribs parted, whip marks from her childhood on her back, a wicked scar from hip to hip from where the child she had carried for a human friend had been removed from her body, and a pulsing golden burn on her mons pubis from her clan’s leader. She sighed at the still glowing brand as she slipped on her lower small clothes, then brushed her long, silky green-black tresses. Her breasts, though small, were quite pretty in her own opinion, with the bar that speared one nipple and the ring that pierced the other, both golden and jeweled. “Oh Nott, why doesn’t anyone- anyone take you seriously,” She sighed to herself, “No one but that brute who took over my clan ever thought of me as potential partner…” She ran a clawed hand through her hair and cupped a breast, “Fjord will never look at me- look at me like an adult,”

“Hey Nott, I forgot my towe-” Fjord called out as he entered the room, Nott whirling around at the sound, hair flying behind her back as she did. The half-orc’s face went into a full blush as he caught sight of all of the goblin- save what was covered by her lower smallclothes- and he closed the door behind him. “I am, so sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to see you like this, ma’am,” He apologized, eyes glued to the floor. “I forgot my towel, I didn’t mean to interup-”

“Look at me,” Nott said, mustering up all the courage she had, “I want- I want to know what you see,”

His eyes moved up and he looked at her. She had the toned body of a warrior, covered in scars, beautiful in its own way. Though he remembered Jester’s exclamations at Nott’s piercings, it was still a shock to see a bar going through one nipple, the ends covered in tiny jewels, the other nipple with a ring that had beautiful carvings and glass beads adorning it. He saw sharp, intelligent eyes, and soft lips pressed into a hard line. “I see you, I see someone I care about, someone who has been hurt a lot,” He told her as she approached and pushed him gently so he was sitting on the bed, “You’re striking, I’ve never seen anyone who looks like you before,” 

“Do you see an adult, do you see a woman?” She asked, eyes hard and narrowed, “Or do you just see a little girl with pretty baubles on her tits?”

“I see an adult woman,” He assured her, “A very beautiful, adult, goblin woman,”

She huffed in relief, a small smile finding its way to her lips, “Good, I am- I am an adult. I’ve given birth for a friend who was infertile, I’ve fought more battles than most, and been in prison more often than I can count,” She straddled him and whispered in his ear, her bare chest pressed to his clothed one, “And I- I am so attracted to you that sharing this room with you has been torturous,”

Fjord stiffened and cleared his throat, “Nott I- I like you a lot too,” He gently moved his arms so that he was hugging her, “And I don’t quite know why it’s been ‘torturous’ to share a room with me, but I’ll do my best to stop whatever it is that makes you feel like that,”

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and sighed in relief, and they stayed like that for a while. So still and calm were they that the pair was almost asleep when Jester barged in, her hair askew and posture indicating extreme distress.

“Caleb and Molly are missing!” She shouted as the pair jumped apart, Nott hurriedly covering her breasts with her hair, “We were walking to the inn, and then- then they were gone! I tried to find them, but I couldn’t,” The blue girl began to cry big, wet tears, “I know Caleb is stinky and Molly is kinda dramatic and weird, but I love them and I’m worried!”

“Caleb is missing?!” Nott asked, eyes wide, “He- he can’t be! Maybe they’re just messing with you, right?”

“I don’t think they would do that, not when we’re looking for something that steals inter-species couples,” Fjord said, passing Nott a vest and upper smallclothes and pair of pants, “C’mon, get dressed and we’ll go look for them,”

Nott nodded, and got dressed, Jester braiding the goblin’s hair in order to have something to do as Fjord went downstairs, “I’m worried,” Nott whispered to herself, I love Caleb so much, he’s the only family I have,”

“I know, we all know,” Jester smiled begrudgingly, “I hope we can find them,”

“I do too,”

* * *

 

 

 

Caleb and Molly did not know where they were. Somehow they had gotten separated from Jester, and now they were in a beautiful field of flowers. All of their worries seemed small, and their clothes were oh so uncomfortable. Simultaneously the two began to strip, and suddenly they were kissing, naked, entwined in the pastel and green field.

“You’re beautiful,” Molly whispered between kisses, “Gods, but you take my breath away,”

“Ah, but you’ve taken my words,” Caleb protested, trailing kisses down the feathers of the tiefling’s peacock tattoo, “I think I’m falling in love with you,”

Molly grabbed Caleb’s hair gently, “That’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard, and gods but I really want to put your cock in my mouth,” As he said that he trailed his hand down to cup the aforementioned appendage, “If that’s alright with you,”

“Yes, yes that is alright with me,” Caleb said, as he looked up at the glorious being before him, “How do you want me?”

Molly considered for a moment, then moved Caleb so that he was kneeling in front of him, the tiefling sitting comfortably on the pile of discarded clothes, “I’m a bit out of practice, so forgive me if this isn’t the best,” He inspected the groin before him- pale, freckled skin, a thick but not overtly long shaft, and a curious scar around the underside of the head, “That’s a curious- you have no foreskin?” He was confused as he touched the soft, slowly hardening shaft, “I know that’s not a human thing, I’ve slept with human men before,”

“Ah, yes, I am circumcised,” Caleb admitted, “In my homeland, it is a thing we do when a male reaches puberty, makes cleaning easier,”

“Interesting,” The tiefling shrugged, “Ah, well, it’s always fun to do things for the first time,” He said before kissing the head gently. “You can grab onto my horns- gently- if you need to,” He said before taking the head and a portion of the slowly hardening shaft into his mouth. He sucked and licked and moved his mouth ever so slightly until the cock in his mouth was fully erect, the girth of it almost stretching his lips. Molly gently moved his hands to grip Caleb’s ass, a meaty and freckled cheek in each hand. As Molly took the entire length into his mouth he looked up and met Caleb’s eyes.

The wizard was flushed crimson, eyes heavy lidded and breathing already heavy as calloused hands petted the tiefling’s luscious locks. Molly smirked internally and kept his gaze locked as he resumed his suction and began to move his lips up and down the shaft at a torturous pace, each groan and pant and muttered curse of the wizard speeding his pace until Caleb grabbed his horns and stayed him.

“Molly, please,” Caleb begged in a soft voice, “I am- I am so close, it has been too long, please…” At Molly’s raised eyebrow Caleb moved his hands to stroke the tiefling’s hair, “If you are not careful, I will end up cumming down your throat, mien Schatz!” 

He laughed around the cock in his throat and gave a sudden strong suck to convey his feelings and Caleb cried out at the action.

“Well then, resume your plan, I suppose,”

Molly did at that, sucking and massaging Caleb’s ass and occasionally licking and nibbling the shaft until Caleb was leaning over him, all but taken apart, begging to finish. Finally he took pity on the man and sucked with all his strength until warmth was spilling down his throat and overflowing into his mouth, the not unfamiliar taste of cum blossoming over his tongue. Once his lover was done, he swallowed the thick fluid and removed the softening shaft from his mouth, “That… that was fun,” He said, out of breath, “You have a beautiful cock, sorry for not saying that earlier,”

Caleb simply nodded, boneless and sated. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written a blowjob since before I became sexually active, so please forgive me if it's complete shit. I did have several people with penises assure me that it was ok, but I'm still super unconfident in it >.<  
> I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also Schatz means treasure, which Molly absolutely is!
> 
> I did not edit the last chapter, this one is technically a continuation. My finger took longer to heal than I would like, and I lost one of my jobs, so writing motivation has been pretty low. I'll be posting the first two chapters of my Molly/Caleb/Nott & Jester/Fjord fic as soon as I finish them, and I'll update this one as soon as possible! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to help with my financial situation, I have my commission information here: http://arellasmercy.tumblr.com/post/171686421205/hi-im-rae-also-known-as-arellasmercy-on-tumblr  
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you have a blessed day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How awesome is it that I predicted a bath house episode? Pretty awesome, I say!

 

 

Jester held Nott’s hand for the comfort of them both as they re-traced the tiefling’s steps, Fjord holding the goblin’s other hand and rubbing his palm over the back of her palm soothingly. “Th-this is where I saw them last!” Jester said, pointing to a crossroads. “We were joking around and then- then they were gone!”

She looked down at the hand holding Nott’s and noticed that it was empty, nothing but the wind where the goblin should have been, “Nott?” Her voice cracked, “Fjord?” She looked around and saw nothing, and no one around, “Th-this isn’t funny guys!” Tears began to well up in her eyes and she panicked, running about like a chicken with no head. “Nott! Fjord! Caleb! Molly!” She shouted as she ran about, chasing down any sign of movement, then sinking onto her knees in brutal sobs that shook her body, “This- this isn’t fun anymore…” She sobbed, “I’m scared!”

Large, muscular arms were picking the tiefling up then, equally large breasts pressing against her back. “Well, we’re here now Jester,” A familiar voice soothed, “Me and Beau, we’re here with you,”

“Yasha?” Jester’s voice was in awe as she turned in the woman’s grip to see her face, “Oh Yasha its terrible! The others, they’re gone!”

The woman nodded and patted her head as she set her down, “We figured that might happen,” 

Beau brandished the ominous poem, “We got this this morning,” She had on her thinking face, “Do you think you could cast ‘detect good and evil’ like you did at the circus, Jester? I think we’ll be able to find whatever it is using that,”

Jester nodded, “I can do that,” She smiled meekly at the other women and let out a shaky breath, “I think there’s an invisible stalker working with the big bad,” She laughed shakily and leaned on the barbarian beside her, “There was lots of wind before Caleb and Molly went missing, and as Nott disappeared,”

“Well, I don’t think we have much time then, do we?” Yasha took Jester’s hand gently, “Cast the spell, and we’ll go get the couples, and our friends, back,”

 

* * *

 

 

Nott felt… different. Her teeth felt blunt and straight, and her joints didn’t seem to creak, and when she looked down it was to hands with brown skin darker than Beau’s and blunt nails that were perfectly maintained. She felt her body, and it was about the same in shape, but the skin was much less firm and lacked the veneer of calluses that a rough childhood of being a goblin had granted her, and overall she was larger as a whole. Somehow, she knew her dearest wish had been granted, and she was human.

“Nott?” Fjord’s voice lacked its usual accent but was filled with wonder, “Nott, you’re- you’re a human? So that means Caleb was able to do it?”

She looked toward his voice and found that they were sharing a deep maroon bed, both naked and covered with a thin sheen of sweat, “I- I guess so,” She smiled at him with too-blunt teeth and laughed, running hands through hair that was now thick curls not unlike Shakaste’s. She laughed in sheer joy and kissed him, her whole body much more suited to fitting against his now than it was before.  “I- I love this,”

“I do too,” He smiled at her and ran his hands up and down her sides, “You were beautiful before, but now?” There was pure awe in his voice, “You look like… like a vision of divinity, like the ocean on the perfect day,”

“I do?” She traced his facial scar, “Is that a good thing, Fjord?”

“It means you…” He kissed her nose, “You look like love,”

Nott blushed and looked away, “Fl-flatterer,” She moved a hand idly and found herself tracing the line of his flaccid cock. It was about as large as she had expected, even limp as it was, though it did twitch in interest at her touch, “C-can I touch you, under the covers?”

Fjord opened his mouth to consent then stopped, a vision of his still-unknown patron telling him to not, that he needed his wits about him, “I- something tells me that that’s not a good idea, little love,”

“Alright,” She smiled at him and laid her head on his broad chest, “Let’s- let’s just cuddle then,” 

“Alright,”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATS TO THIS FIC! IT IS OFFICIALLY MY SECOND MOST VIEWED OF ALL TIME!
> 
> Sorry for the lateness, I've been working 8 days in a row with one day off in between, so the last episode I watched was the bath house one ugh, I'm so behind >.<  
> I've been writing this and my other stories on my phone, so this is a bit late, and we're in the home stretch, yay!  
> If you like polyamory and family feels, check out Your Father's Legacy, its been posted on this account or on askarella, my other psued, i can never remember which is which tbqh  
> Please comment/review/subscribe, that sorta shit fuels my writing more than views or kudos do!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, i'm arellasmercy there too!
> 
> Music for this chapter: https://youtu.be/y4nn8o7oBzk
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short, but again, I've been working a lot these past few weeks, with barely any time for writing!


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

With “detect good and evil” it was an easy enough task to find the cave under the mayor’s home and enter it. The cave itself was dark and reeked of sex and sweat and ejaculate and brimstone, and looked completely empty.

“Shit, where’s Caleb and his fucking lights when you need them?” Beau grumbled as she fastened on her dark vision goggles. “This place smells worse than Caleb and Molly combined,” The monk pointedly ignored the glare from her lover and ventured forth, noticing a line in the dust of the cave and walking upon it.

Yasha knelt down and inspected the line. “This looks like someone just… blew the dust away as they walked…”

“Well, invisible stalkers are actually corrupted air elementals, you know,” Jester pointed out, “So that reinforces my theory I guess…” Her hands fidgeted on the hilt of her axe and her tail swished behind her, “Traveler, if you’re here… if you’re here I just want you to know that I love you a lot and that if I die here please let my mom know I love her…”

“You won’t die here,” Yasha stated, “I won’t allow it, neither will Beau,”

The tiefling smiled weakly at her friend and offered her hand- the aasimaar took it, and the two followed Beau.

The trio eventually came across a circular room with thirteen alcoves and two exits if they included the one they had entered through. Each alcove had a different environment and a couple in a state of undress. Molly and Caleb were kissing languidly in a field of pastel poppies atop a pile of clothing, and Fjord and Nott were sleeping in the nude on a luxurious bed in a room not unlike the one Jester had been raised in- beautiful in the most expensive of ways. When Yasha approached her best friend she found that there was a shield of energy between them and herself. Her broadsword did nothing against it.

Jester tried with Nott and Fjord, and found that with a few strikes of her axe, the shield shattered. Nott and Fjord awoke with a start, silent tears falling from the woman’s eyes as she caught sight of her body. “It was just a dream…” She sighed in disappointment, “A beautiful dream,”

“Nott…” Fjord sighed then dropped the subject, finally seeing the happily crying Jester, “Wait… what’s going on? Why are you crying Jester?”

“You jerks, you got captured by the Big Bad when you went with me to find Caleb and Molly!” She surge forward and hugged her two friends. “I was so worried!”

“I think these force fields are powered by sex,” Beau called out, “See those two?” She pointed to a goblin man who was being furiously fucked by his gnome lover, “Their shield is the strongest, and you were able to free Nott and Fjord easily and they only just got here, so…”

“W-well then, let’s just- let’s just go find the Big Bad and kill it,” Nott declared, nodding to herself. “If- if we kill it we’ll probably be able to free Caleb and Molly and all the others!”

“Sounds good,” Fjord agreed, ripping the silk bedsheet in half so that he could drape one part over himself like a toga and do the same to Nott. The deep crimson was striking against their green skin, and Nott rooted through the dresser beside the bed to find the clothes they had been wearing before their capture, folded neatly in a drawer. When Nott handed him his clothes he laughed, “Oh, that makes more sense, thanks Nott,”

The pair joined the trio once they were dressed, and the five made their way into a chamber where a great monster slumbered.

It was as big as five devil toads, with leathery wings and jagged horns and a tail that whipped back and forth in contentment. Behind it was a beautiful mural of a tiefling and a goblin falling in love, running away together, and founding a town protected by the great beast before them.

“Wait, please, go no further!” A melodic yet raspy voice pleaded, and the five saw a collection of scarves move toward them, almost like they were wrapped around an invisible feminine figure. “My mate, he overheard your plan! You misunderstand it- you misunderstand everything! We- we mean no harm! We protect this town!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, maybe two more chapters... and I may or may not make a sequel, we'll see... Comments and kudos are my fuel, and I love them a lot!  
> This was going to be the final chapter but I divided it into one or two chapters so I could release it a bit sooner for y'all.
> 
> In the dream, this is who I would imagine Nott to look like: https://timedotcom.files.wordpress.com/2018/01/lupita-nyongo.jpeg


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

“Long ago, Desiree the Pure was the last of a clan of goblins to survive a raid by humans on her warren. Wounded and barely alive, the goblin woman limped onto what she thought was a pile of dirty rags to die. Unbeknownst to her, it was not a pile- it was a napping Tiefling named Tiffania. Tiffania was a beggar, who had been the apprentice of a stonemason before intolerance toward her race cast her out. She tore strips from her tattered clothing to bandage the goblin who had collapsed onto her, and somehow managed to prevent her from bleeding out.

“When the goblin awoke, she had not even the strength to snarl at the tiefling, who assured the smaller woman that she meant no harm. As Desiree was slowly healed, the two slowly fell in love, and planned the town you are in now. It took many years of travelling on foot, but they eventually found their corner of paradise.

“The women found me, and my mate, and befriended us. Many do not trust invisible stalkers, you see, but we oft desire companionship unlike our wind elemental cousins. We helped the two build the town, and eventually, we found Isaac.”

The figure of scarves gestured to the sleeping monstrosity, “He was a baby, abandoned by his mother, and the two raised him with love. For a time, our town was peaceful- but it did not last. People with hatred in their hearts found the town and tried to kill not only Isaac, but the town’s founders, to take this haven for themselves. Isaac’s true nature awoke then, and he devoured their very life force. We, all four of us, looked up all we could find on his true nature, and we struck a deal,”

Though her every fibre wanted to doubt the figure’s words, Beau’s instincts told her that she was telling the truth. Not a doctored truth, not a fabricated truth, but the real thing. “So what was the deal, huh?” She asked, “It eats 13 couples and you just let it?!”

“He does not eat them!” The figure gestured wildly as the monstrosity stirred, “He feeds on sexual energy to power a force field that both keeps those with prejudices out, and attracts those who need the protection from it. A side effect is that citizens in relationships live as long as the longer-lived of the pair does: a goblin with an elf would live centuries, so long as they lived here,” 

“Auntie, one of the couples left…” The monstrosity whined, it’s face a mix of human and lion features. Its eyes moved then narrowed onto Nott and Fjord, “Why did you leave? I weaved you such a pretty fantasy… Did you not like it?” It cocked its head, mane flopping as it did, “Thirteen more years and then you would be thrust into the world, none the wiser… but very accustomed to his penis,”

“Isaac!” The figure chided, “I’m convincing them not to kill you- they are with a monk and an Aasimaar and a tiefling of suspect blood,”

Yasha snapped out of her reverie, somehow having been entranced with the story, “Why does everyone here know what I am?” She asked no one in particular, “Is it that obvious?”

“If you wish to kill Isaac, you have to go through myself and my mate first,” The scarf-figure declared, “This boy is the only thing we have left of our friends, the only thing besides the town he protects!”

“I think we should discuss it first I think,” Jester said, grabbing her friends and turning them into a huddle. “So do you think we should kill them or not? I mean we are kinda sorta out matched, Isaac seems really big and really strong,”

“I mean, this town, this town is really nice…” Beau sighed, “But I don’t like this whole ‘kidnaps people for 13 years, makes them have sex, then returns them’ thing, maybe we could do something about that without killing it, and get the boys back,”

“Like a renegotiation?” Nott asked, and when the monk nodded the goblin sighed, “Okay, but let me do the talking, I’ve done this before, al-alright?”

“Are you sure Nott?” Fjord asked, “I- I’ll trust your choice… but you almost seem as desperate as you were when you were trying to steal my letter in Zedash…”

“I’ve got this, it’s all good,” She kissed him on the cheek, then gave Jester a kiss on the forehead and one of the monk and barbarian’s hands as well, “I’ve got this,”

When the huddle broke the scarf-figure turned back toward them, “So? Will we be battling today?”

“A battle of wits, perhaps,” Nott said, her usual nervous tics gone and her posture as proud and strong as Yasha’s. “We won’t kill you, on one condition- a renegotiation of the original contract,”

Isaac the monstrosity cocked his head and grinned, “Ah, this is interesting, continue little one,”

“One couple every year, returned in the same condition you found them,” She said, “And they must volunteer for it!”

“Hmmmm… I am amenable to that,” Isaac nodded, “But how would they know to volunteer?”

“Your invisible friends, they will tell the mayor what you do,” She explained, “And we seven will corroborate with them,”

“And I suppose you want your friends back?” He drawled, tail flicking lazily, “They and all but one couple from those I took?”

“It would be the right thing to do,” She said. “And a show of faith,”

“I would require a show of faith from you too, little one,” He sighed, tapping clawed fingers on the floor, “Would you allow me to sample the energy from your first time laying with your large one?”

“If he consents,” She replied. “Do we have a deal?”

“In a moment…” He yawned, “But first, a thank you for not killing me is in order, I think,” The great beast touched her on the head with his palm, and she doubled over in pain, her agonized screams echoing through the chamber. 

Fjord summoned his falchion as he rushed to her, caught between concern and protectiveness, his eyes widening as he saw her form shift and change. Her limbs stretched and bones cracked, her skin shifted from green to the deep brown of their shared dream, long straight hair coiling into perfect tiny curls, her vest bulging at the seams to accommodate her larger ribcage. Laying in the fetal position before him was the human woman Nott had been in her dreams- no, not quite, by the looks of her ears she was half-elven now, but gone was the goblin form she had hated so furiously. She whimpered and Fjord dropped his blade to hold her, and newly humanoid golden eyes fluttered open to meet his. “Fjord?” She whispered, “What did he do? You’re smaller now…”

“Holy shit…” Beau breathed out and rushed to meet them, “Nott, you’re not a goblin! You’re a fucking half-elf!”

“Your hair is so bouncy!” And Jester was there too, all smiles and joy and love, “Oh, I’m so happy for you!”

“Very nice,” Yasha piped in approvingly, “Guess you owe him that shag with Fjord to seal the deal?”

“It doesn’t have to be right now,” Isaac said, “But before you leave the town, come to the room I had you two in and I will sample the energy,”

“I think we can manage that,” Fjord smiled softly at the woman in his arms, “And the couples?”

“I’ll set free all but the couple who were cast out by their families, who had barely entered the town,” He drawled, “Go, get your friends and lead the rest out, Valerie will follow you to the Mayor once you call for her,”

“Thank you for granting my dearest wish, Isaac,” Nott smiled genuinely at the monster, “You have made me the-the happiest woman alive, I think”

Isaac bowed his head, “You remind me of my goblin-mother, it is the least I could do,”

Nott followed her companions out of the room into the one where the other couples were kept and into Caleb’s arms. “Frauline,” He breathed into her ear in relief, “You are so smart, and so brave, and I am so proud of you,”

“How- how did you recognise me?” She asked even as she hugged him back.

“That’s your trophy vest, you’ve been sewing all your buttons onto it,” He laughed, finally releasing her, “This Isaac fellow did a marvelous job, this suits what you envisioned very well,” His smile was genuine as he ruffled her hair. “Now let’s get above ground, it’s spooky in here frauline,”

“Alright,” 

Nott and Caleb held hands, their open hands taken by Molly and Fjord respectively, and walked into the light of day with Beau and Yasha and Jester leading the way. The sun was bright, and they all felt the love that only being a family can bring.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's just about it folks. All that's left is the Epilogue. This has been a long, fun ride, and if y'all want I'm sure I can whip up a sequel- but only if y'all want.   
> Take the poll here: https://strawpoll.com/yesr4fkb  
> Edit: looks like I'm doing a sequel, follow-up Poll here: https://strawpoll.com/e8fz3bb7  
> I could also whip up a companion piece just about Tiffania and Desiree and Isaac, comment on the poll if so!


	11. Epilogue

 

It was surprisingly easy to get Rather to believe the story of Isaac and his mothers, and a great festival was thrown in the Mighty Nien’s honor. 5 platinum and 50 gold were given to each party member as a reward, as well as new clothing and armor.

The festival was a beautiful thing, full of flowers and lace and joy, with alcohol flowing freely and more sweets than even Jester could eat. When the sun rose for the new day, Caleb was talking amicably with Rather, Molly’s head resting in his lap as the tiefling slept. He watched Yasha conversing with Beau and Jester, and caught Nott’s eye as the newly half-elf girl began to walk back toward Isaac’s cave with Fjord. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Nott and Fjord made it into the cave alcove where they had been in the enchanted sleep, the two nervously undressed, and Nott finally had a moment to examine her body. Her figure was the same, and she noticed with a sinking feeling in her gut that the brand on her mons pubis still remained though she was no longer a goblin. 

“I- I- before we continue, I have something I have to tell you,” Nott’s voice was shaky as she turned to Fjord. “I- when I was of marriageable age, a brute took over my clan, and in order to spare the life of himself and my brother, I and my twin were promised to the brute and his brother. The brute he… put a brand on me, that- that kills any man that finishes inside of me-even if it’s my ass- my ass or my mouth,”

“That’s alright,” He smiled at her as they made their way to the opulent bed. “I don’t even need to cum, so long as you do, little love,” He kissed her forehead and she giggled and he pushed an errant lock of hair from her face, “And we’ll find a way to get it off of you, together,”

“That sounds nice…” She smiled at him, “How do- how do you want to do this?”

“Gods, I don’t know,” He laughed nervously, “Kissing sounds nice, and touching,”

“Isaac  _ was _ very vague…” She grinned and moved so that they were laying side by side and facing each other. “And you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch your cock,”

“That is uh… that is about as sexy a sentence as I’ve ever heard, Nott,” Fjord said, then kissed her. 

They kissed with fervor, touching each other as they did. Calloused green hands caressed dark brown skin with reverent care, as the inverse did the same. 

It ended in stickiness and sweat and awkward laughter at the bonelessness of orgasm, both looking at the other as though they were the most beautiful thing in the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grunk the Bone-Gnasher awoke with a start, his long silver braid swinging wildling as he bolted upright, the golden runes encircling his cock pulsating with magic. The handsome orc with poison-yellow eyes looked at his limp member and frowned in concentration, then broke into a massive grin and left his four poster bed, grabbing his silk robe before sprinting to his brother’s room and barging in.

“Sasha!” He bellowed, “She’s alive! The damnable girl is alive!”

The pitch black sheets of the luxurious bed shifted and a single bone-white arm shoved the sheets back to reveal a handsome man with rippling muscles holding a male goblin in a loving embrace, “You’ll awaken Aim,” The Aasimaar scolded. “Unlike you, I was able to keep and love my promised princeling, and I’d so love if you did not make him upset,”

“Nott is alive and trying to fuck someone,” Grunk told the man. “So you’ll understand my urgency- awaken your husband, I’m sending him off to find his sister,”

“Brother…” Sashe warned, “She’ll kill you just to be rid of you,”

“Not with this,” Grunk grinned a sinister grin and held up a vial of crimson fluid. “With this? She’ll love me and will kill for me gladly,”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end.
> 
> Thank you all for your support through this! I could not have done it without the kudos, the comments, and the views!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the fic overall, and what you look forward to seeing in the next one.
> 
> The sequel should be up within the week, and I do hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
